


SIPS THIS TOOK SO LONG I LOVE YOU

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sad feelings, Soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn





	SIPS THIS TOOK SO LONG I LOVE YOU

Sips leaned back against the wall of the Jaffa factory, quietly watching as Honeydew and Lalna worked away getting cookies into the truck to send out to stores on another continent. He didn’t really care too much besides the fact that he knew Honeydew was doing pretty well. Something about treating workers in other factories with equal pay? Eh. Oh well. Seemed to be just that niceness that permeated from the dwarf. 

He let his mind wander until his eye caught a glimmer of blue off of Xephos’ shirt. The alien was bent over, reading package labels and marking down inventory as he wandered around. A predatory grin grew on Sips’ face as Xephos got closer and made a pass around him. The darker skinned man reached out and got a nice pinch on the tush of the alien, who went blue, turning back and staring at Sips with wide eyes. 

“Hey, Silkshirt.” Sips greeted with a leer, wiggling the fingers he had pinched the alien with in greeting.

“Hello, Sips.” Xephos greeted, blushing a blue as he looked around to make sure the other two in the room didn’t see Sips making an ass of him. 

“So, I was just wonderin’, if you wanted to go get some lunch?” Sips’ questioned  Xephos, getting him more flustered and a response out of the dwarf in the room. 

“It is getting around lunch time..” Honeydew said from where he stood at the truck, rubbing his tummy. “I’m hungry and I could use some food. Xephos and Sips, go get food.” 

Xephos sighed, looking over to the large bear that was following him out of the door. Sips and he had been playing a game of flirt tag for a while now, and things really had been gearing up towards… he wasn’t sure. 

Sips grinned as he lead Xephos out of the factory, his hand casually wrapped around the skinny man’s waist. He was so happy that Xephos was letting him this close, especially with the way he reacted the last time Sips tried to kiss him. 

“So… Sips… I.. I really am flattered but… I don’t know… Don’t you have like… other people you’re interested in..?” Xephos asked, flustered as he entered the cafe and got to work getting out sandwich materials. 

“I mean, not really?” Sips chuckled, appreciating his view from behind Xephos. “I like, twinks and stuff, but like, Sjin is straight up evil? And I’m like, 90% sure Lalna is fucking Rythian and Honeydew? So.” Sips casually gestured to Xephos. 

“So you only want me because I’m a twink?” Xephos asked with a laugh, looking at him incredulously. He was making a sandwich for the two workers inside, and then offered the stuff out to Sips. 

“No, no.. I mean at first, yeah. I was attracted to you because you were a twink, but like... I like you for a lot of other reasons. One, you’re funny as hell. Two, you’re fucking smart as hell, and sometimes you are like, attractive as hell.” Sips laughed happily. 

Xephos rolled his eyes, looking back over at Sips for a moment before sighing. He was giving Sips a really doughy look. It made Sips’ heart skip a beat and his brain short circuit. Something was just so... wonderful about the way Xephos’ hair was hanging down in front of his face, and his blue eyes were twinkling with mischief. 

“Haha.. Yeah I mean… You’re just… I dunno Xeph... So smart? And pretty? And just… wonderful?” Sips sighed, gazing down at the alien. Xephos blushed blue and fidgeted a bit with his plate. There was a calm quiet moment that came over them before Xephos quickly finished the food. 

“Let’s get back.” The alien nudged Sips to head out the door, both taking the time to simply walk a little closer together than before. They shared the moment of silence before opening the door to the factory. Sips had to act quick to catch the sandwiches that were falling out of Xephos’ hands. 

Honeydew was pinned up to the wall, Lalna pressed against his lower neck obviously kissing or… something. Honeydew tightened his grip on Lalna’s growing hair and Lalna moved back, it making clear that Lalna had just bit Honeydew. 

“Holy shit, Lalnable!” Sips laughed, saying his friend’s full name making him drop Honeydew down to the floor carefully. The dwarf was quick to cover up his bite with his hair. Everyone stood in shock for a quiet moment before Honeydew cleared his throat and clapped his hands with an awkward smile. 

“So uh... Lunch?” He questioned nervously, everyone blushed and… Lalna’s eyes maybe… seemed weird. Sips shrugged it off. 

“Yep! The cutie and I made you boys some food!” Sips declared, everyone getting to meet somewhere in the middle. The awkward silence took up the space but every time Sips met Xephos’ eyes, he knew it was worth it. 

\---

Xephos sat himself down quietly in the middle of a field, gazing out over the grass and flowers. He had a picnic basket set out in front of himself waiting for when his partner got here. 

He spotted Sips running his way, a large bottle of wine in his hands and two champagne glasses tucked away under his arm. Xephos blushed slightly, looking back over to a cow that was wandering his way through tufts of grass. 

“Hey, handsome!” Sips called out, quickly plopping down besides him and moving to pour the two some wine. Xeph gave him a disapproving look.

“You’re late.” Xephos reprimanded softly, giving him a small little smirk as he accepted the glass from Sips and took a slow sip of the wine. 

“So.. Uh..” Sips chuckled, looking back to the cow that was approaching their blanket at a slow pace. “Like why the fuck are we out here in the middle of nowhere?” 

“Because…” Xeph casually leaned back, placing his head into Sips’ lap and sighing. “Because Honeydew and Lalna are nosey fuckers. And I don’t want you have to deal with their shit. They are basically inseparable right now and it’s really gross. It was like,” Xeph went into a cheap imitation of Honeydew, “‘Oh my god, Xeph! We’re connected! I don’t know! Something so mysterious!’” 

Sips broke into a fit of laughter, carefully running his hands through Xephos’ hair. He very carefully began to massage his hands into the other’s scalp, trying to make him relax a little bit. There was a moment where Xephos just rambled away under his hands, Sips only listening in when Xephos got to something he just couldn’t ignore. 

“I really don’t want to upset Honeydew but I just. Lalna has been really weird recently. Like he’s always been kinda weird but ever since he and Honeydew started their… weird… thing. He just, acts more aggressive almost. And he keeps disappearing off with Yoglabs scientists and they go missing and I just can’t ignore that.” Xephos sighed, looking up to Sips before giving him a little peck on the lips. “Thanks for letting me rant.” 

Sips blinked dreamily, losing whatever thoughts he had on the matter in a millisecond from the moment Xephos’ lips touched his own. He moved a little closer, pressing his lips into Xephos’ once more and kissing him sweetly. 

“Anything for you, Xeph.” Sips nearly whispered as they seperated from the soft kiss. The silence only being broken by a yelp, the cow having caught up to them and was now eating their basket. 

“No! Bad cow!” Xephos said, quickly hopping up and trying to scare the cow off, only succeeding on getting the cow to run off with their basket. Sighing, the alien sat back down and watched the cow run off with their cake. 

“I’m so sorry, Sips…” Xephos looked like he was nearly in tears, rubbing his glowing eyes softly. 

“No no.. Baby... No don’t cry.” Sips cooed, moving to pull his new beu close and coddle him. “It’s ok, Xeph.. You didn’t ruin anything. It’s been a lovely date.”

Xephos snorted, looking over to Sips. “How?” He questioned to the air as he watched the cow grow smaller and smaller in the distance. 

“I got to spend my lunch with you!” Sips said with a laugh, hugging the man closer and kissing him deeply. Xephos began to laugh, the taller pressing his face into Sips’ shoulder, the spacesuit an odd texture on his face. There was a moment in which Xephos just let everything wash over him, the way Sips smells slightly like cigar and a sort of deep must he couldn’t explain. 

“Thanks, Sips…” Xephos sighed. 

“No problem, nerd-pole.” 

They laughed together. 

 

\---

 

Sips sat by the fireplace, drinking a glass of wine while he caught up on some paperwork for Sips Co. Something about a large quantity of supplies being dumped off into the ocean. It really was quite annoying, but oh well, that is the price of a landscaping dirt business. 

There came a knock at the door, surprising Sips. He rose up, only wearing his bathrobe as he approached the door carefully. The knocking continued in frequency and it grew louder and more desperate the longer Sips left the door closed. He sighed, looking to the door and back to the fire, taking a deep breath before he opened the door. 

Xephos stood on his doorstep, arms wrapped around himself, eyes glowing brightly with tears dripping off of his cheeks. He was very upset and Sips quickly moved out of the way to let Xephos in. There was blood on the end of his trousers. Every instinct telling him that something really really bad had happened. 

“Oh my Notch, Xeph, please take a seat or oh my god.” Sips panicked slightly, rushing over to his kitchenette to grab the other a warm cup of tea. “Take off your wet clothes. My bedroom is just down the hall. Pull on anything you’d like.” Sips said in a tone that left no room for argument. 

Xephos shivered his way down the hall and Sips heard his bedroom door open. It was only left to the imagination what could have possibly happened to cause Xephos such distress, especially if Honeydew wasn’t far behind. He had looked out the door once he was sure Xeph was down the hall and taking a quick warm shower. Honeydew was nowhere in sight. 

Xephos quietly made his way back into the main lounge area, dressed in some of Sips’ comfy PJs. Something primal in Sips grinned at the sight alone, but he shook it off as he carried his cup over to his mate. Xephos happily accepted, drinking deeply and allowing the warmth to spread over his chest. 

“So… I… Like… What happened?” Sips questioned his lover, sitting close to the other and making sure they had a physical connection the entire time. 

“I… I went to Yoglabs... To do paperwork… And...Lalnable... He… Sips he ate ha-half of the staff!” Xephos began to have tears run down his face. “Th-then I we-went to fin-find him… and… and Honeydew was over… and I was s-so scared…. Honeydew left.. And I brought him in…” Xephos shook, it obvious he was becoming overwhelmed. 

“What… What did they do to Lalna, Xeph?” Sips asked nervously, so scared as to what his lover was going to tell him. He didn’t want to believe. Was Lalnable like him? What on earth, Lalna was so nice. He couldn’t possibly be a cannibal. 

“They… They’ve got him in a cell now. Locked up. Away from others. He looked at me S-Sips… He looked me in the eye..” Xephos began to sob so Sips wrapped his arms around the thinner man and pulled him close. He gently set the cup down on the stand, shushing the other calmly as he tried to process everything that Xephos told him. 

“Let’s… Let’s get you to bed.” Sips encouraged, gently lifting Xephos up into his arms and taking him to bed. He placed the alien down first, dimming the lights before climbing in himself and covering them both with a warm blanket. 

“What.. what are you going to tell Honeydew?” Sips asked nervously, causing another sobbed hiccup to emanate from the head rested on his chest. 

“I.. That he left? I don’t know…” Xephos whimpered, curling closer. Sips decided not to say anything, simply pulling his sweet alien close. There would be time for these things later. Time to think out a plan, time to break the news to Honeydew, time to do many things. But right now his mate needed him. That was the most important thing. 

 

\---

 

_ Dear Honeydew, _

__ _ I never loved you. I need you to understand that no matter what you thought we had, we didn’t. I don’t know if I could ever love someone like you. I needed to get away, so I used you and your influence and managed to find a new life for myself. I hope to never see you again, signed Lalna. _

 

Honeydew sobbed into his pillow, clutching a lab coat around himself. His bed felt so empty and cold without someone there to cuddle him. He felt this hole in his chest, one he hadn’t felt since his own banishment. That had been stemmed by the discovery of Xephos and the betterment of his life. But this one would not be stemmed, no matter how much he had tried. He loved Xephos, but he also loved Lalna. Why had he been such a love struck fool. 

Xephos approached quietly, sitting at the base of his bed. There was a thin hand running across his hair, and Honeydew curled up a little tighter. 

“Oh, Dew… I wish I could make it all better..” Xephos sighed, moving to curl up with Honeydew. Honeydew accepted the hugs with open arms, sobbing a little harder as he cuddled up with his best friend. 

 

Somewhere close but far away, Lalnable snuggled up in his own bed. He had used his own blood to doodle on the wall of his cell, a little picture of Honeydew. He gently pressed a kiss to it. 

“Goodnight, Dew… I love you very much.” Lalnable whispered to it softly, marking the third day in the cell. He wasn’t going to sleep, not quite yet…

“ _ Everyday a little death… _ ”


End file.
